Abduction for Seduction
by iShipItLikeFedEx
Summary: I lost a bet against my friend in Cards Against Humanity and this was my punishment. WARNING: Light bondage and a few naughty words. Russia x China


**A few things I'd like to discuss:**

**A) For those of you that read Instant Insanity: Just Add Fangirls, I'm sorry to tell you all that I discontinued it. Honestly, it just ****wasn't me anymore because my views and I have changed. I've had a lot of good/bad things happen in my life and I didn't feel the need to finish. I hope you all will forgive me and continue to support me.**

**B) If you wanted to know how the story ends, PM me and I'll give you a summary of what I would've written.**

**C) For those who will continue to follow me, thank you.**

**This fanfic is a result of me losing a bet against my friend in Cards Against Humanity. Thanks, Lindsey.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. All rights to the anime belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

* * *

Abduction for Seduction

China sighed as he headed out of the UN building in Moscow, hoping to get some rest after the exhausting meeting. But, as the Asian nation strolled down the snow-dusted sidewalk, he couldn't help but think that someone was watching him. When China reached the entrance to the hotel where he was staying at, he heard hurried footsteps scuffling behind him and he whipped his head around to see where they were coming from. There was nothing there, but while China had his back turned, he felt a blunt object collide with the back of his skull. He could barely make out a pair of purple eyes that looked at him before his vision went black.

A searing shot of pain was the first thing that China registered as he woke up, not to mention that he was unusually chilly. When he looked down, his eyes widened because he realized why he was colder than usual: he was stark naked. China turned red and tried to cover himself from being so exposed. Unfortunately, when he tried to move his hands, all he felt was cold metal biting into his wrists.

"Aiyaaa!" he yelled out. It wasn't until China took a good look at his surroundings and began to panic even further, remembering that he had been to this place before. However, the king-sized bed that held him and the lavishly decorated room that it was in didn't give his kidnapper away because a large portrait of a man with violet eyes and a childish smile stared back at him from the opposite wall. Russia. China flailed his legs, desperately kicking the air when he heard a familiar voice that he knew all too well.

"Struggling only makes it worse, da?" China looked up at Russia's smiling face and he felt his blood boil in anger.

"Ivan! What are you doing?!" he screamed. "Release me at once, aru!"

"I'm afraid," Russia began as he made his way over to the bed, "That won't happen, Yao." China's eyes bulged as his captor loomed over him, swooping down to crush his lips against his. China gasped at the sudden assault on his mouth, allowing Russia to slide his tongue past his parted lips. China moaned involuntarily into Russia's mouth and he frighteningly found himself kissing back. Then, Russia pulled away with a smirk, admiring the sight before him.

China's lips turned swollen red from the rough kiss, his face flushed and his hair mussed to the point of unruliness. However, the way that his lust-blown pupils almost eclipsed his amber eyes sent a spark of arousal straight to Russia's groin. "Yao," he growled lust clear in his tone as he grabbed China's hair and pulled him in for another bruising kiss. China let out a whine when Russia's lips left his, but they went straight to assaulting his neck.

Russia bit gently into his pulse point; relishing the sounds he drew from the nation below him as he lapped harshly at the mark that had formed. Suddenly, he stopped his attack on China's neck when he felt something hard poking into his stomach. Russia cast his gaze down at China's throbbing erection and grinned sadistically at him. "You like this, don't you?" Russia asked, descending his mouth down to capture one of China's nipples between his teeth.

"I-Ivan, no!" he panted. Russia used one hand to give China's other nipple the same treatment while the other hand grasped his cock, "Ahhhhh!"

"Look at you," Russia snarled, stroking China's member mercilessly. "You're practically begging for my touch, my slutty little sunflower." China bit his lip as he tried to keep his moans at bay, but the way that Russia was working him made it nearly impossible, "Just give up, Yao. There's no way you can win a losing-battle, da?" China only whimpered in response, when Russia started pumping him harder and faster than before. Any once of resistance that China had left melted away as he let out a long moan.

"I-Ivan," he pleaded. "Please, j-just do it already, aru!" He let out a needy whine as Russia released his hold on him and licked the beads of pre-cum off his fingers.

"Do what, Yao?" he prompted as China turned his head away in embarrassment. But, Russia snagged his chin and forced him to look him dead in the eyes. "Tell me what you want." Russia sharply pinched one of China's nipples, earning him a delicious moan as he twisted it between his fingers.

"Aiyaaa," China howled. "G-God damn it, Ivan, just f-fuck me already, aru!" His eyes widened, realizing what he'd just said as Russia smiled cruelly and held up two fingers to his mouth.

"If you don't want to bleed, suck." Russia commanded. Hesitantly, China took Russia's fingers into his mouth and coated them with his saliva. Russia's own cock strained painfully against his pants zipper at the mere sight of the nation below him sucking his fingers. He pulled his slicked fingers out of China's mouth and used his other hand to unzip his pants. He hissed as he freed his member from the confining material and China's eyes bulged at his impressive size.

Without warning, Russia pushed one slick finger into China's entrance and shortly added another. China cried out at the sudden intrusion, but it quickly turned into a moan when Russia's fingers brushed his prostate. Russia stretched him open until he deemed him ready, pulling his fingers out of China who whimpered at the loss. Then, Russia slicked himself up with the pre-cum that had formed on the tip of his cock and lined himself up with China's entrance. He slung China's legs over his shoulders and slid inside him, causing China to cry out at the large intrusion.

Russia groaned as he buried his member deep in China's tight, wet heat and began to thrust. The pace was brutal and Russia showed no mercy pounding into China, making him pant and moan. "Ahhhh, I-Ivan!" he called out as his sweet spot was hit on every other thrust. While Russia continued to thrust into China, he took hold of his cock and worked him hard.

"Come for me, sunflower." he purred into his ear and that did it for China.

"IVAN!" White spots dotted the Asian nation's vision as he climaxed, arching his back as he stained Russia's coat with his cum. Russia found his own release to the way China had screamed his name in pleasure, causing him grunt as he came deep inside of the nation below him. Exhausted, they collapsed on the bed as Russia pulled out, his cum leaking slowly out of China's hole. As Russia caught his breath, he looked down at China to find him fast asleep and smiled fondly. He held China close and kissed his forehead, closing his eyes as he let sleep take over him.

"Sweet dreams, Yao."


End file.
